Out of a Dream
by Pop Ruth
Summary: When Ichigo falls asleep after a hard fight, he dreams about something. At midnight he's woken up in a very special manner and then he has some kind of Deja Vu. Renichi


**It was a full day of fighting when Ichigo went home. Together with Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, he killed about five nasty hollows. He had a few terrible wounds, but didn't tell his mates. But his sweet sister Yuzu saw it.**

"**Ichi-chan, … Did you fight?" She asked him while inspecting the wound on his head.**

"**Uh… yeah, but never mind it, it's nothing." A bit stressed and totally exhausted he tried to get to his room.**

"**No, It's a big wound, if you don't take care of it, it will get infected!" She dragged him to the clinic and took care of it.**

' **This is weird, normally my body hasn't got any wounds, even if my soul has… and Rukia healed the wounds, didn't she?' Then a flashback shoot through his mind: **

He and Rukia got were they had to be. Renji was there too and was already fighting the hollow. Ichigo heard a sound and turned, that moment Renji missed the hollow with his Zabimaru and when Ichigo turned back, the blade hit his head, but he was still in his body.

' Renji… it was an accident… he couldn't help it. But-' He was interrupted by Yuzu who finished the bandages and called she was done.

" Thanks Yuzu-chan, I go to my room to get some sleep, so-"

" I'll try to hold dad away from bothering you." She promised and went to the kitchen.

Ichigo went to his room and when he met his bed he drifted of to sleep.

"Oi, Ichigo! Wake up!" a red haired man called out, he was squatting above the sleeping Ichigo.

"…Renji-san, NO wait! I've got something to tell you…" Ichigo called out loud, it was a dream, but it sounded real, "Renji… Renji, I-I LOVE YOU!"

" Oi, Ichigo… did you mean it?… Ichigo?" It occurred to him the boy beneath him was still asleep, "… well, if you even dream about it, this wouldn't mind…" he smirked and then he bend forwards and kissed Ichigo on his lips.

The still sleeping Ichigo dreamed that moment of the same thing and in real he kissed Renji back. But when he felt that something wet touched his lips, he opened his eyes immediately and pushed Renji away, not recognizing him.

"Oi, Ichi-chan, … " Renji smirked, "I thought you said you love me?"

"RENJI! What, how? What do you mean?" Ichigo got up and struggled backwards against the wall.

" C'mon don't you remember it?… Your dream?"

"My dr-… ow, that… but that wasn't, I mean I was dreaming I was…Rukia! Yeah, that was it, Rukia." Ichigo lied and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Yeah as if!" Renji laughed, " It was-"

'RUSH'

The door of Ichigo's closet shoot open and there was Rukia, "DO AS YOU WANT! BUT KEEP IT QUIET, THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE WHOM WANT SLEEP! Got it?" she closed the door and left Ichigo and Renji in complete shock.

"… what the…?" Ichigo brought out. Renji jumped of the bed and opened the door again, "Rukia? Nice one, but come out, we've got work!"

"Can't you clear it alone, I need some sleep." She said annoyed.

"Aww, but we're such a good team!" he joked.

"Fine, we'll come with you." She climbed out of the closet and got rid of her gigai (fake body) and Ichigo too got out of his body and they went to get rid of the hollow.

It was a deep dark night with only the stars and the moon as lights if you didn't count the streetlamps. Anyway, the tree shinigami were heading towards the hollow. When they were there, Ichigo jumped up, it was the hollow from his dreams. Now all hollows looked a lot like each other, but there were some differences and these hollow was like a copy of his dream. But he couldn't let it bother too much. He had to attack together with the others. It was like the other day, this hollow was hard to defeat. Finally they mastered him and Ichigo stabbed him through his neck. The hollow disappeared and with that the fight ended. Rukia had several small wounds and Renji and Ichigo only a few brushes. They waited till Rukia was done with healing and then they got up to get home. But when Ichigo was about to go he remembered something…

"Renji, Wait! I've something to tell you!" he shouted and Renji turned.

"What is it, Ichi-chan?" he asked with a smirk and Ichigo got red.

"Renji, I… Renji I-I L-LOVE YOU!" He confessed.

"So it wasme in your dream." Ichigo nodded and Renji answered the confession with another kiss on Ichigo's lips. After a few seconds Renji pulled back, "Are you okay with my tongue now?" Ichigo nodded and they kissed a almost never ending kiss.


End file.
